


The Christmas Present

by R33M0C00KI3



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R33M0C00KI3/pseuds/R33M0C00KI3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was excited to see what his uncle got him for Christmas. Little did he know, it would be the best present he's ever received.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> A little story I made Christmas Eve and forgot to put up.

It was Christmas Eve and Dean was so excited to open up his present. Uncle Chuck said he got him something special, but not to open it until Christmas Day. So he had to wait until midnight to open it. It counted, right? Right now, he was playing with his baby brother, Sam. Sam was only two years old, whereas Dean was five. Mom told Dean to keep him company while she talked to Uncle Chuck. "Sammy, are you excited for Christmas?" He asked, though his brother only shrugged. Having a younger brother was fun sometimes, but not all the time. He looked at the clock and seen it was almost twelve. He nearly jumped up and down in joy and excitement. Picking up Sammy, he ran downstairs and seen Chuck put his present down. It was a big box with a pretty red now on it and yellow wrapping paper. He smiled and looked at his mom, smiling at her and ran downstairs. "'Mommy, can I open it now?" He asked, nearly begging. Mary and Chuck giggled. "Alright, I think I had you wait long enough." Chuck said, smiling. Dean beamed and put Sam on the couch, going over to the box. It was moving a bit, which scared Dean slightly. Was it a puppy or something? He tapped it lightly and the top opened a little bit, a pair of blue eye peeking out before closing again. Dean tilted his head and giggled a bit, tapping it again. The top opened again and the eyes looked at Dean. "Uncle Chuck, what is it?" He asked, seeing that whatever it was, it was shy. Chuck smiled and looked at the box. "Castiel, come on out." He said, voice soft. Castiel hesitated and pushed the top off the box and poked his head out. Dean smiled and seen the wings popping out of his back. "Castiel." He said quietly, crawling over to the box. Castiel tilted his head. "Dean Winchester?" He asked, voice quiet and soft. Dean nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah. Are you an angel?" Castiel smiled and tried to get out of the box, causing it to tip over. He blushed, looking up at Dean. "I am." Dean smiled and helped him up. "He's amazing, Uncle Chuck! Thank you for my new best friend." When he turned to hug him, he was gone. He frowned and looked at Cas again, smiling. "Wanna go play?" He asked, picking Sam up. Castiel nodded and followed his new friend where he went. \-------------------------------------------------- {14 years later} "Cas, lets go!" Dean yelled up to his boyfriend, smiling softly as he came downstairs, wings invisible. Castiel smiled and walked up to Dean, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him softly. "Ready to go?" He asked, tilting his head a bit. Dean nodded, holding his hand tightly and walking out the door. "Are you nervous?" Dean asked, squeezing his hand. Castiel shook his head. "No. I'm ready." He said, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. It was Christmas Eve, the anniversary of when him and Dean met. They went into the graveyard, Castiel taking a deep breath as they walked up to his grave. He felt tears in his eyes, holding Dean's hand tightly. Dean wrapped his arms around him. "Do you wanna leave?" He asked, looking at him. Cas shook his head. "No. I want to do this." He took a deep breath and let go, getting on his knees and looking at the grave. "Hello, father." He said, touching Chuck's gravestone. "I just wanted to tell you... Thank you. Thank you for giving me to Dean. He's the best man I've ever met. Just like you said." He started crying, Dean getting on his knees and starting to cry with him, holding him tightly and letting him let it all out.


End file.
